Assassin’s Creed: Revelations
PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *MS Windows |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM, CD-ROM |CERO = Z |ESRB = M |ACB = MA15 |PEGI = 18 |USK = 16 |Vorgänger = Brotherhood |Nachfolger = Assassin’s Creed III }} Assassin's Creed: Revelations ist ein Action- und ein Open World-Spiel aus dem Hause Ubisoft. Es erschien für die PlayStation 3, die Xbox 360 und MS Windows. Es ist genau wie der erste Teil der Reihe ein Schleichspiel. | date= 2011-05-16 | accessdate= 2012-11-21 }} Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt sehr dem Vorgänger, so ist es auch hier erforderlich, zuerst Informationen über das Opfer zu sammeln, dann anzugreifen und unauffällig zu fliehen. Auch die Vogelperspektive ist wieder vorhanden und man kann sich neue Waffen und Apparaturen (z.B. den Ornithopter) zu nutze machen. Des Weiteren kann sich der Spieler hier einige Neuerungen zu nutze machen, um seine Morde noch effizienter zu gestalten, siehe nachfolgende Auflistung: Neuerungen zum Vorgänger: * Hauptcharakter (Ezio & Altair spielbar) * Umgebungen (die Stadt Masyaf und Konstantinopel) * Neue Waffen (Hakenklinge, etc) Handlung Der Barkeeper Desmond liegt noch immer im Koma durch die Ereignisse im Vorgänger. In diesem Koma trifft er auf das Bewusstsein von Projekt 16, welches ihm erklärt, dass Desmonds Erinnerungen mit der seiner Vorgänger verschmolzen sind und dass der einzige Weg, wieder seine eigenen Erinnerungen zu bekommen der ist, sich alles zeigen zu lassen, bis es nichts mehr zu zeigen gibt, dann wird der Animus selbst die Trennung der Erinnerungen vornehmen. Nun lässt sich Desmod die erste neue Erinnerung zeigen. Ezio ist nach Masyaf gereist, um die Geheimnisse seines Vorgängers Altair und somit den Ursprung für die Fehde zwischen den Assassinen und den Templern herauszufinden. Doch dort angekommen wird er von Templern verhaftet und diese planen auch schon seine Hinrichtung. Ezio flieht und gelangt zum Eingang von Altairs Bibliothek. Dort erkennt er, dass man fünf Schlüssel bracht, um diese Tür zu öffnen und dass die Templer den ersten haben. Ferner lernt er, dass auf einer Schrift Niccolò Polos der Aufenthaltsort der anderen Schlüssel steht. Dieses Dokument stiehlt er einem Kapitän der Templer und liest es, woraus er schließt, dass sich die anderen Schlüssel in Konstantinopel befinden und dass die Templer in Altairs Bibiliothek einen Wegweiser zum Großen Tempel finden wollen. In Konstantinopel angekommen, wird er dort von einem der lokal ansässigen Assassinen begrüßt und trifft auch gleich auf einene befreundete italienische Handelsreisende und Bücherhändlerin. Nachdem er den ersten Schlüssel gefunden hat und eine weitere Nachricht entschlüsselt hat, findet er heraus, dass er bei jedem gefundenen Schlüssel einen Schlüsselmoment in Altairs Leben nachvollziehen kann - ähnlich wie Desmond im Animus. In dieser Erinnerung erlebt er einen Angriff auf die Assassinen in Masyaf, wobei Al-Mualim gefangengenommen wurde, doch Altair konnte ihn retten. Als die Erinnerung endet, will er so schnell wie möglich die anderen Schlüssel finden. Der zweite Schlüssel zeigt Ezio eine Erinnerung Altairs, in der dieser Al-Mualim getötet und den Apfel aus Eden an sich genommen hat. Jedoch hat einer seiner Konkurrenten den Braten gerochen und beschuldigt ihn und nach kurzem Streit zwischen den beiden Parteien stiehlt Abbas, der andere Assassine, den Apfel, doch dessen Macht ist zu groß für Abbas und so kann Altair das Artefakt gerade noch deaktivieren, bevor es alles Leben aus Abbas heraussaugen konnte. Die dritte Erinnerung zeigt Altair und dessen Frau, Maria Thorpe. In einer erneuten Verschwörung von Abbas tötet Swami, ein Unterstützer Abbas, Altairs Sohn Sef. Außer sich vor Wut, bringt er mit Hilfe des Apfels Swami fast dazu, sich die eigene Kehle durchzuschneiden, wovon ihn aber Maria abhält. In diesem Augenblick ersticht Swami auch noch Altairs Frau und Altair und dessen ältester Sohn Darim müssen ins Exil flüchten und dort für die nächsten 20 Jahre ausharren. Der vierte Schlüssel zeigt Altair, der in die halb zerfallene Stadt Masyaf zurückkehrt. Dieser kann die Assassinen, die durch Abbas Herrschaft sehr geschwächt waren, dazu überreden, sich gegen Abbas zu stellen und so kommt es zum Umsturz, in dem Altair Abbas mit der Hidden Gun tötet und seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als der Anführer der Assassinen wieder einnimmt. Der fünfte Schlüssel zeigt nun Altair als Mentor der Levantiner Assassinen. Da Altair die Zukunft durch den Apfel aus Eden gesehen hat, hat er seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen in Schlüssel gebannt und zwei seiner Kumpanen angewiesen, diese zu verstecken. Währenddessen wurde auch Konstantinopel ins Chaos gestürzt, da Prinz Ahmet und dessen Bruder Selim darüber streiten, wer nun der Herrscher dieses Sultanats sei. Suleiman erzählt Ezio, dass ersterer ebenfalls ein osmanischer Prinz sei und dass er die Templer hinter dem Aufstand vermutet. Ferner beauftragt Suleiman Ezio, nachzuprüfen, ob der Anführer der Leibgarde des Sultans etwas mit dieser Verschwörung zu tun hat. Ezio zeigt auf, dass Manuel Palaiologos mit Hilfe der Templer einen Sturz den Osmanischen Reiches verursachen will und dass Tarik, der Anführer der Leibgarde, sie mit Schiffsladungen voll Waffen unterstützt. Dies erzählt er Suleiman, der ihn wiederum beauftragt, Tarik zu töten, worauf Ezio einwilligt. Mit seinen letzten Atemzügen verrät Tarik aber, dass er die Templer hereinlegen und ihre Position aufindig machen wollte. Ezio trifft sich erneut mit Suleiman und erzählt ihm, dass die Templer in Cappadocia stationiert sind. Suleiman schickt Ezio mit einem Schiff dorthin und dieser muss zuerst noch die Goldene Kette zerstören, die um das Goldene Horn gelegt war, was die Leibwachen getan hatten, um das Flüchten des Mörders ihres Anführers zu verhindern. In dieser Stadt angekommen, trifft er auf einen Spion von Tarik, der ihm mitteilt, dass die Waffen, die Tarik an die Templer lieferte, allesamt defekt sind und dass nur das Schießpulver echt sei. Ezio lässt das gesamte Lager mit einer Bombe in die Luft fliegen und verfolgt Manuel in dem Chaos. Ezio kann den letzten Schlüssel an sich bringen und findet heraus, dass Ahmet der wahre Kopf hinter der Templer-Verschwörung ist. Davon ausgehend, dass Ahmet auch über Sofia bescheid weiß, rast er zurück nach Konstantinopel. Wieder in der Realität beginnt sich nun der schwarze Raum, in dem Desmond liegt, aufzulösen und Projekt 16 stößt Desmond durch ein Portal, damit dieser nicht gelöscht wird. Ezio findet derweil heraus, dass Ahmet Yussuf getötet und Sofia gekidnappt hat. Ezio kann sie aufspüren und Ahmet schlägt ihm einen Austausch vor: Die Schlüssel gegen das Leben von Sofia. Ezio willigt ein, verfolgt aber Ahmet weiter, sobald sich Sofia in Sicherheit befindet. Ezio kann schließlich die Schlüssel zurückerobern und bevor er Ahmet töten kann, taucht dessen Bruder Selim auf, sagend, dass er von seinem Vater zum rechtmäßigen Thronerben ernannt wurde. So stranguliert Ezio Ahmet und stürzt ihn von einer Klippe. Selim weiß, dass Ezio ein persönlicher Freund von Suleiman ist und so verschont er dessen Leben, warnt ihn aber die Stadt zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Ezio und Sofia kehren nach Masyaf zurück, wo Ezio ihr die wahre Bedeutung des Credo der Assassinen offenbart und die Tür zu Altairs Bibliothek öffnet. Im Inneren der Bibliothekt findet er aber nichts bis auf das Skelett Altairs, in der Hand einen sechsten Schlüssel haltend. Ezio erlangt nun einen finale Erinnerung, in der er Altair sieht, der Darim mit allen Büchern wegschickt und sich schließlich selbst mit dem Apfel in der Bibliothek einschließt. Nun spricht er direkt zu Desmond, sagend, dass er sich von seinem Assassinen-Leben zur Ruhe setzt und dass er hofft, dass Desmond die Antworten findet, die Altair und er nie finden konnten. Nun erhält Desmond eine Nachricht von Jupiter, eine weitere Projektion der ersten Zivilisation auf Erden. Dieser teilt ihm mit, dass Desmond der Auserwählte sei, der die Erde vor der Zerstörung durch den zweiten Koronalen Massen-Auswurf beschützen kann und offenbart ihm die Position des zentralen Gewölbes. Schließlich erwacht Desmond aus dem Koma und findet Rebecca, Shaun und seinen Vater über sich gebeugt. Es gelingt den anderen Assassinen, Desmond aus Rom zu schmuggeln und nach Amerika zu bringen. Auf Desmonds Arm beginnen sich blaue Muster zu bilden, die zu leuchten beginnen. Weiters kann er Ezios Apfel aus Eden sehen und er sagt zu seinen Kumpanen, dass er nun weiß, was zu tun ist. | accessdate= 2012-11-21 }} Charaktere Multiplayer-Modus Assassin’s Creed: Revelations ist das zweite Spiel der Assassin's Creed-Reihe, das einen Multiplayer-Modus hat. Dieser Modus beinhaltet einige neue Karten, Missionen und Charaktere. Des Weiteren gibt es einen Deathmatch-Modus, in dem es u.a. keinen Kompass mehr gibt. Ferner wurde ein neues Feature installiert, bei dem das Portrait des Opfers gezeigt wird. Färbt sich dieses blau, so ist es in Sichtweite. Es können durch das Gewinnen/Absolvieren von solchen Missionen auch sogenannte Abstergo-Punkte verdient werden, mit denen man im Abstergo-Shop Items kaufen kann. Ebenfalls neu sind zwei andere Features: Teleport und Bodyguard. Beim Teleport kann sich der Spieler an einen beliebigen Ort teleportieren, wo er mit der Kamera hinsieht. Beim Bodyguard-Feature kann man andere NPCs, die sich in der Nähe befinden, zu Bodyguards machen, die einen unterstützen. Ein weitere neuer Spielmodus hier ist der Artefakt-Modus. In diesem muss ein Spieler das Artefakt des anderen stehlen - vgl. Capture-The-Flag. Ferner gibt es noch den Korruptions- und den Stehle-das-Artefakt-Modus, in dem es fremde NPCs zu bestechen gilt, die ihrerseits wieder unbestochene NPCs abschlachten, und zwar so lange, bis die Runde endet oder alle unbestochenen tot sind. Im zweiten Modus gilt es ebenfalls ein Artefakt zu stehlen, jedoch nicht im Team sondern für sich allein. Dann muss der Spieler die Schatztruhe, in der sich das Artefakt befindet, für zwei Minuten beschützen, während die anderen Spieler versuchen, diesen zu ermorden. | date= 2010-07-23 | accessdate= 2012-11-20 }} Assassin’s Creed: Revelations - Path to Revelations In dieser App kann man sich auf die Suche nach den verlorengegangenen Artefakten begeben. Diese App ist für folgende Plattformen erhältlich: - Path to Revelations-App | date= 2011-11-25 | accessdate= 2012-11-22 }} * Facebook (Link) * Android OS (Link) * Apple iOS (Link) Editionen } | state = collapsed | group1 = Special-Edition | group2 = Signature-EditionNur bei Vorbestellung über GameStop in Kanada und anderen Zwischenhändlern in Brasilien | group3 = Collector's-Edition | group4 = Templer-Collector's-EditionNur über OpenGames Italia | group5 = Animus-EditionNur in Europa und Australien über EB Games Australia | group6 = Ultimate-EditionNur als Vorbestellung für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 und nur über GameStop Kanada | group7 = Ultimate-BundleNur als Vorbestellung für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 und nur über GameStop USA | group8 = Osmanen-Edition | list1= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Kopie des Spiel-OST * Zwei exklusive Multiplayer-Charaktere (Kreuzfahrer, Osmanischer Doktor) * Türkische Assassinen-Rüstung für den Singleplayer | list2= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Spiel Assassin's Creed * Zusätzliche Singleplayer-Karte (Vlad the Impaler's Gefängnis) * Waffen-Kapazität-Upgrade (Armbrust (+5), Pistole (+2), Bomben (+3)) * Multiplayer-Charakter (Osmanischer Hofnarr) * Animierter Kurzfilm Assassin's Creed: Embers * Kopie des Spiel-OST | list3= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Sammelbare Verpackung * Art-Book (50 Seiten) * DVD: Assassin's Creed: Embers * Kopie des Spiel-OST * Zusätzliche Singleplayer-Karte (Vlad the Impaler's Gefängnis) * Zwei Multiplayer-Charaktere (Kreuzfahrer, Osmanischer Hofnarr) * 'Altair's Roben' in-Game-Skin | list4= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Sammelbare Verpackung * Art-Book (50 Seiten) * DVD: Assassin's Creed: Embers * Kopie des Spiel-OST * Zusätzliche Singleplayer-Karte (Vlad the Impaler's Gefängnis) * Zwei Multiplayer-Charaktere (Kreuzfahrer, Osmanischer Hofnarr) * Figur von Ezio (8.5") | list5= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Animus Content-Box. * Schwarze Edition der Assassin's Creed-Enzyklopädie * DVD: Assassin's Creed: Embers * Kopie des Spiel-OST * Zusätzliche Singleplayer-Karte (Vlad the Impaler's Gefängnis) * Zwei Multiplayer-Charaktere (Kreuzfahrer, Osmanischer Hofnarr) * Brutus Rüstung-Outfit * Waffen-Kapazität-Upgrade (Armbrust (+5), Pistole (+2), Bomben (+1)) * Ein exklusives Anpassungs-Item * Altair's SkinNur bei Vorbestellung über EB Games Australia | list6= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Signature-Edition von Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Weiße Edition der Assassin's Creed-Enzyklopädie | list7= thumb|right|250px Inhalt: * Signature-Edition von Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Action-Figur von Ezio * Replikat von Leonardo da Vincis Flugmaschine (für Kombination mit der Action-Figur) | list8= Inhalt: * Spiel Assassin’s Creed: Revelations * Charakter-Pack: die Ahnen * Mittelländischer Reisender Karten-Pack * Das Verlorene Archiv-DLC }} Bilder Folgende Altersfreigaben gelten für dieses SpielAltersfreigabe lt. Cover bzw. Templer-Collectors-Edition-Bild: Datei:AssassinsCreedRevelations-CoverX360.png| Xbox 360-Cover Videos thumb|left|335px| - Gameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Website Notizen und Bermerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Assassin's Creed Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:Ubisoft